Irish Zebra
by Rei-chan
Summary: Quando Quillish Wammy arrivò in Irlanda, Mail Jeeves morì. Solo allora, Matt lo realizzò. Sorry, Italian only T T feel free to translate it if you feel like to


**Irish Zebra**

Plick...

...

...

...plick...

Seguiva quella goccia da ormai otto ore.

Prima era quasi insopportabile.

Rumorosa. Continua. Penetrante.

Sembrava volergli ledere i timpani.

Rovinava il silenzio in cui si era autoconfinato otto ore prima con la sua impertinenza.

Rovinava anche la sua immagine riflessa sulla pozzanghera d'acqua stagnante creata ai suoi piedi, e visto il vento di tramontana che si stava alzando in quel tardo pomeriggio, il riflesso non faceva neanche in tempo a ricompattarsi che...plick...ecco l'ennesima goccia che spazza via con i suoi cerchi concentrici ciò che restava di lui...

Però adesso stava morendo.

E gli dispiacque.

Lo ammise.

L'aveva avuta come amica per un solo giorno, ma per lui, era piu' naturale affezionarsi a degli oggetti che alle persone reali...

Quindi, sebbene si fosse presentata sin da subito come una presenza fastidiosa, era certo che quella goccia d'acqua che cadeva giu' dalla vecchia grondaia della tettoia sotto cui aveva trovato riparo, gli sarebbe mancata.

Strinse maggiormente le ginocchia al petto. Rabbrividì.

Con l'avanzare del crepuscolo, anche il vento di tramontana diveniva via via sempre piu' impetuoso, e anche se prima era riuscito ad ignorarlo grazie alla presenza del sole, ora, con il suo tramontare, cominciava ad avvertirla

la morsa del freddo sulla sua pelle ghiacciata.

Sarebbe rientrato.

Questione di minuti, ormai.

Lo avrebbe fatto.

Vi erano alternative, dopotutto?

Non poteva di certo sperare di passare la notte lì, raggomitolato come un gatto randagio accanto a quel vecchio frigorifero rotto, sotto la sottile tettoia del terrazzo del nuovo orfanotrofio dove era stato trasferito da due giorni.

Era una partita persa sin dall'inizio.

Un Game over continuo…

Il suo nuovo nome aveva riecheggiato nel circondario per tutto il giorno, e continuava a richeggiare imperterrito sino ad allora.

Adulti, bambini, anziani...

Nessuno sembrava stanco di cercarlo.

Lo stavano facendo tutti quanti.

Figuriamoci se non lo avessero trovato, prima o poi...

Anzi; ci stavano mettendo fin troppo tempo...

Fuggire non sarebbe servito.

No, non era quello che voleva fare, in fondo.

Non era una fuga.

Anche perché, dove sarebbe potuto andare Mail?

Winchester non offriva un futuro di grandi opportunità ad un bambino di sette anni.

Sporco, povero, ed orfano sin dalla nascita.

Su questo ci era arrivato da solo.

Lui stava solo temporeggiando.

Erroneamente; lo riconobbe.

Queste otto ore in compagnia della goccia impertinente, del vecchio frigorifero distrutto e delle nitide pozze d'acqua lasciate tutte intorno dalla pioggia della notte precedente, gli sarebbero costate care.

Molto care.

Ad occhio e croce, un minimo di cinquanta colpi di rosario in piu'...

Minimo. Giusto perché voleva essere un pelo ottimista.

Perché non aveva ancora testato il livello di ira del nuovo direttore.

Di certo, se fosse stata Sister Mary, cinquanta colpi in piu' non sarebbero stati sufficienti, visto il subbuglio che aveva provocato...

Cominciò a tremare.

Di freddo - disse a se stesso -- non di certo di paura.

O forse lo stava facendo già da prima, ma non se ne era reso conto.

Affondò il mento tra le ginocchia e guardò con rabbia gli ultimi raggi di sole che sbattendo sul suo viso, sembravan quasi volerlo salutare con un impercettibile carezza.

Andate al diavolo! - Pensò.

Non sapeva cosa farsene delle loro carezze!

Ciò che avrebbero dovuto fare; ciò che avrebbe sperato facessero per lui quel giorno, non lo avevano fatto.

I pantaloni del pigiama che indossava erano ancora zuppi di pipì nonostante avesse passato l'intera giornata lì, in attesa che il Sole li asciugasse per lui.

...e invece niente…

Erano ancora bagnati proprio come la notte scorsa.

Se adesso faticava a non battere i denti dal freddo, era tutta colpa loro!

Quindi le loro carezze potevano anche risparmiarsele...  
Ormai non si sarebbero piu' asciugati.

Così come le sue ferite, non sarebbero mai guarite...

Sospirò.  
Era stanco...

Difficile dire di cosa in particolare, in realtà lo era di tutto...

Infilò una mano nelle tasche dei pantaloni del pigiama, tirando fuori un gameboy malandato. Il suo amico

più fedele.

Aveva le pile quasi del tutto scariche; si spegneva in continuazione.

La maggior parte dei pixel erano partiti da tempo, e la cover era un ammasso di graffi.

Lo fissò.

L'episodio del giorno precedente era diventato un chiodo fisso, ormai...

Poteva mai un gioco totalmente distrutto risanarsi con il tempo e tornare nuovo come una volta?

Ciò che è rotto, è rotto.

Il frigorifero accanto a sé era rotto ed arruginito.

Il suo gameboy rotto e graffiato.

Lui era rotto e ferito.

Ed era certo che, anche tra dieci anni, tutto sarebbe rimasto esattamente come adesso.

Dov'era l'errore, quindi?

_/ "...Nell'ambito della ferita si forma un coagulo ematico caratterizzato da una rete di fibrina nella quale sono contenuti globuli rossi, globuli bianchi, piastrine ed altri componenti del sangue..."_

_Il Wammy's House era un orfanotrofio per bambini speciali;Tutti al suo interno ne erano consapevoli._

_Ma mai, mai nessuno sfiorava anche solo lontanamente l'argomento._

_Né i bambini, né gli adulti._

_Era un accordo stipulato tacitamente tra tutti coloro che all'interno di quella struttura, vi vivevano_

_E' una concezione che si acquista con il tempo._

_E Mail non lo aveva ancora capito._

_Era lì da solo un giorno._

_Bambini molto più grandi e molto piu' piccoli di lui radunati in un unica aula._

_Già._

_Non vi era la prima, la seconda, la terza classe..._

_Ma ve ne era solo una. Un unica classe per tutti.  
E tutti seguivano a turno, le stesse lezioni._

_Che non erano di grammatica, storia, geografia..._

_Ma erano di analisi matematica, chimica organica, criminologia, anatomia..._

_Si sorprese di ciò._

_Ma la cosa di cui si sorprese di piu', era che non incontrò alcuna difficoltà a seguire quelle lezioni..._

_Le capiva._

_Esattamente come le capivano tutti gli altri._

_Senza alcuno sforzo._

_Venivano lasciati liberi di sedere come e dove preferivano._

_C'erano bambini che seguivano le lezioni seduti sul pavimento._

_Altri con le gambe piegate in maniera anomala sulla sedia._

_Altri sgranocchiavano cibarie varie._

_Altri erano impegnati a giocherellare con qualcosa anzichè prendere appunti._

_Nessuno veniva rimproverato._

_Solo una cosa non era concessa; o meglio, prevista._

_Distrarsi._

_"...sui lembi della ferita si ha la produzione di abbozzi vascolari e successivamente linfatici che si allungano verso il centro fino ad incontrar..."_

_L'anziano professore di scienze non terminò la frase._

_E questa disarmonia, venne immediatamente notata all'interno dell'aula._

_  
Mello, il bambino biondo, smise di mangiare il cioccolato._

_Near, dal pavimento, non sollevò lo sguardo dai tasselli del suo puzzle completamente bianco, ma i suoi movimenti subirono un significativo rallentamento._

_"...Matt?"_

_..._

_Non era ancora abituato a sentirsi chiamare con il suo nuovo nome..._

_Non rispose._

_Continuò a giocare con il suo gameboy. Ed a differenza degli altri studenti, il docente non era del tutto certo stesse seguendo..._

_L'uomo inforcò gli occhiali da vista._

_"MATT?..."_

_Continuò a giocare la sua invisibile partita con il suo videogioco dallo schermo rotto._

_"Il professore ti sta chiamando, scemo!"_

_Il bambino accanto gli diede una gomitata, attirando la sua attenzione._

_Tornò con i piedi per terra. In tutti i sensi._

_Balzò in piedi, agitato._

_Per un pelo, persino i suoi grandi occhiali non caddero giu' dal naso._

_Non riuscì a dire nulla._

_Il docente chiuse gli occhi sospirando._

_Era pur sempre una new entry._

_Succede._

_"Matt...saresti così gentile da dirmi cosa sto spiegando?"_

_Si guardò intorno._

_Sentì una lacrima di sudore freddo scendere giu' lungo la sua fronte._

_"L--lesioni muscolari..."_

_"Bene...quanto tempo impiega quindi un tessuto muscolare a rimarginarsi?"_

_La domanda lo spiazzò._

_Anzi, lo lasciò completamente di stucco._

_Riflettè.  
Riflettè ancora._

_Una manciata di secondi ancora..._

_Non vedeva altra risposta, se non la piu' ovvia._

_Deglutì._

_"Mai."_

_"Eh!?..."_

_Il docente ebbe un sussulto._

_L'intera aula sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi a guardare verso il suo banco._

_Nessuno ebbe il coraggio di replicare. Scese il silenzio piu' profondo.  
Silenzio che non durò molto, perché subito dopo l'aula conobbe le risate piu' squassanti della sua esistenza._

_"AHAhaahahHAHAH!! Ma che cosa dici!? AHAHahahAAH!"_

_  
"Ma hai capito la domanda!?AHahahAHAh! "_

_"Forse in Irlanda si dice in un altro modo?AHAHahahaHAH! "_

_"SHHHH!! Silenzio!! Fate silenzio!! Basta ridere!!"_

_Era a prima volta che il docente si ritrovò in una situazione simile da quando insegnava al Wammy's House._

_Situazione piuttosto imbarazzante.  
Un bambino del Wammy's house non avrebbe mai dato una risposta simile._

_"Matt...vieni quì alla cattedra."_

_Il bambino obbedì all'ordine con cieca devozione._

_Apparve imbarazzato; dal caos scatenato, non dalla risposta che aveva appena fornito._

_"E' evidente che tu non abbia capito la domanda, proverò a formulartela diversamente. Quando si ha una ferita, quanto tempo impiega di solito la pelle a rigenerarsi?..."_

_"Le ferite non si rimarginano mai, Signore..."_

_Nulla di piu' logico,_

_per Mail._

_"..."_

_Il silenzio questa volta fu duraturo._

_Non si trasformò in una risata._

_Rimase stabile nella sua posizione._

_Nessuno si mosse._

_Nessuno._

_Solo le mani di Near continuarono indisturbate a comporre il puzzle bianco._

_Il docente sospirò profondamente._

_C'era qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto ciò._

_Aprì un registro, dove controllò bene la scheda del ragazzino._

_No. Non vi era stato alcun errore di valutazione._

_"Matt...non so dove tu abbia appreso un'informazione simile, ma e' evidente che è sbagliata. Tutte le ferite si rimarginano prima o poi. Il tempo impiegato è proporzionale alla gravità e alle predisposizioni fisiche del soggetto interessato. Quindi ciò che dici tu è sbagliato...hai capito?"_

_Le ferite...si rimarginano?..._

_Vuoi dire che tutti i graffi prima o poi spariscono?..._

_Non ne era del tutto convinto._

_Ma non era nel suo stile replicare._

_Chinò il capo in un impercettibile gesto di assenso._

_"Bene...spero di aver chiarito l'equivoco. Torna pure al tuo posto."_

_...non avrebbe avuto alcuna conseguenza?..._

_Strano..._

Non volle insistere piu' di tanto.

Sarebbe stato inutile, del resto.

Era convinto della sua teoria, anzi. Aveva avuto modo di testarla...

Quelli che si stavano sbagliando, erano loro.

Il suo gameboy presentava gli stessi graffi di sempre.

Non ricordava un solo istante in cui essi fossero scomparsi.

Così come nella sua memoria non vi era alcun ricordo della sua schiena priva di quelle vistose e dolorose ferite.

Erano sempre state lì da quando aveva memoria..  
Onnipresenti sulla sua schiena, pronte a ricominciare a sanguinare ad ogni punizione di Sister Mary...

Volevano forse dirgli che esse sarebbero potute scomparire, un giorno?

Che assurdità...

Quando una cosa si rompe, _si rompe..._

Avrebbe tenuto la sua opinione per se; ma proprio non la condivideva la teoria del professore, Mail...

Mise via il gameboy.

Le pile andavano risparmiate.

Erano le ultime che gli rimanevano, del resto.

Terminate quelle, anche il suo gameboy avrebbe tirato l'ultimo respiro.

E allora sì che sarebbe rimasto completamente solo.

Ma non aveva voglia di giocare.

Il suo stomaco tradì un'inaspettato brontolio; aveva fame.

Beh, non importa.

Tanto non avrebbe mangiato comunque, quella sera.

E se qualcuno non lo avesse trovato prima dell'ora di cena, nemmeno tutti gli altri avrebbero cenato.

Per punizione.

Perché una volta giunta ora di cena, la sua punizione sarebbe stata talmente esemplare che riversarla solo su di lui non sarebbe bastato.

Tutti dovevano pagare per la sua bravata.

Eppure li aveva supplicati, quella mattina.

Supplicati di non schiamazzare. Di non dire nulla.

Avrebbe nascosto le lenzuola, sì!

Le avrebbe nascoste sotto il letto e non se ne sarebbero accorti subito!

Era abituato a dormire sul materasso bagnato, per lui non era un problema!

Ma non lo avevano ascoltato...  
Come al solito, del resto...

_"AHAHAhAhahahaAHAH!! Venite a vedere!!, MATT HA PISCIATO IL LETTO!!"_

_Mello strappò via il lenzuolo dal suo letto, mostrando un'evidente chiazza umida nel bel mezzo del materasso._

_Un segno inconfutabile._

_Inconfutabile ed inconfondibile._

_Si aggrappò alla maglia nera del bambino biondo con tutte le sue forze._

_Con tutte le sue forze._

_"Ti prego non...non dirlo a nessuno!! Sistemerò tutt..."_

_Stava chiedendo l'impossibile._

_Ne era consapevole._

_Eppure…_

_...eppure..._

_No..._

_Si stava solo illudendo che le cose quì sarebbero andate diversamente..._

_  
"AHahahAHAha!!"_

_Dalla porta sbucarono un'altra manciata di bambini._

_"Ha pisciato il letto come una femminuccia di due anni! HAHAhahaha!!"_

_"Ahahahah Piscioneeeee!! Piscioneeeeee!! "_

_Un girotondo di bambini intorno a lui che schiamazzando si prendevano gioco della sua debolezza._

_Arrossì.  
Ma giusto per alcuni secondi._

_Quello non era il viso di un bambino imbarazzato._

_Era il terrore e la rassegnazione a dettare legge su di esso._

_"PISCIONEEEEE!! PISCIONEEEEE!!"_

_"ALLORAAAA!! CHE DIAVOLO STA SUCCEDENDO QUI?! EH!?"_

_Una donna infuriata spalancò la porta della camera, che andò a sbattere rumorosamente contro il muro._

_  
Gli schiamazzi si fermarono per alcuni istanti, per poi riprendere esattamente come prima, incuranti della presenza della tata._

_"MELLO!! SEI SEMPRE TU!! NON TI SI PUO' LASCIARE SOLO UN ISTANTE!!"_

_Era la fine._

_Tra le urla divertite e le risa dei bambini,_

_Mail lo comprese._

_"AHAHAAH! IL NOVELLINO HA PISCIATO IL LETTO!!"_

_  
"Eh?"_

_  
Non aveva realizzato la presenza di quel bambino nella stanza._

_Erano solo risate ed urla sconnesse, non pensava che la causa fosse stato proprio lui._

_Lo cercò con gli occhi tra i piccoli mostriciattoli scatenati._

_Ma non lo vide._

_L'unica cosa che avvertì, fu il richiudersi della porta che poco prima aveva spalancato alle sue spalle._

_Qualcuno era sgattaiolato fuori._

_  
"Oh...è andato via! Bwahaha!"_

_Il bambino biondo fece spallucce sogghignando._

_Gli altri bambini ripresero a ridere._

_"Matt?..."_

_  
La tata aprì la porta velocemente._

_  
"MATT!!"_

_Troppo tardi._

_Il corridoio era già vuoto._

_A volte, un bambino sa correre molto, molto veloce..._

Sorrise.

Sorrise a se stesso.

Alzò il viso verso il cielo.

Forse era ancora in tempo per rientrare...

Almeno gli altri avrebbero mangiato.

E lui, beh...forse quella sarebbe stata la volta buona.

Tutto sarebbe finito.

Dio...non era passato un singolo giorno della sua misera vita in cui non lo aveva desiderato...

Si domandava quand'è che le sue misere pile si fossero finalmente esaurite del tutto, anzichè riaccendersi per funzionare a singhiozzi, proprio come quelle del suo gameboy?...

Forse era sbagliato desiderare la propria morte...  
Forse era peccato farlo.

Ma lo aveva fatto.

Lo aveva fatto sempre; ed era stato il desiderio piu' grande ad ogni colpo inferto da quella mano santa sulla sua schiena...

Il vento si alzò ancora.

Molto, molto di piu'.

Le lenzuola, probabilmente quelle del suo letto, stese ad asciugare al centro della terrazza, sventolavano all'impazzata come fantasmi inferociti.

Doveva rientrare...

e farsi trovare...

"Etch..."

Cercò di sopprimere con entrambe le mani un'improvviso starnuto.

Ma non riuscì a sopprimere così bene anche il secondo, il terzo, e figuriamoci il quarto.

Quello fu lo starnuto decisivo.

Un vero e proprio razzo di segnalazione.

Il rumore dei passi, veloci e pesanti, contro la pavimentazione del terrazzo giunse alle sue orecchie prima ancora che egli potesse realizzare ciò che era appena accaduto.

Era finita.

Questa volta lo era davvero.

Non volle neanche voltare a guardarla, quella ragazzina dalle lunghe trecce bionde che come un fedele furetto, aveva scovato nel suo nascondiglio il coniglio piu' ambito.

Rimase in piedi di fronte a lui alcuni istanti. Giusto il tempo di accertarsi che la "preda" fosse quella giusta, poi fuggì via come una saetta nella stessa direzione da cui era arrivata.

"Teacheeeeeeeeeeeer!! TEACHEEEEEER!!"

Non aveva paura.

No. Non ne aveva.

Non era una novità.

Per sette anni, era ormai un evento quotidiano.

Perché quindi doveva averne?

Saldò la stretta delle braccia intorno alle ginocchia.

La saldò fino allo stremo.

Fino a quando le ginocchia non sembrarono quasi voler penetrare la cassa toracica, mozzandogli il fiato.

_Smettila Mail.  
Non aver paura!_

_Ti ho detto che non devi averne, diamine!_

_E' stato un tuo errore._

_Hai sbagliato, Mail._

_Ed è giusto che paghi per i tuoi errori._

"Aah!! E così è quì che ti sei nascosto!!"

Una voce adulta.

La riconobbe anche senza voltarsi a guardarla.

Era la donna che aprì la porta della sua camera quella stessa mattina.  
Di tutta quella gente che lo stava cercando, perché doveva capitargli proprio colei che l'aveva visto fuggire?...

...la punizione sarebbe stata molto, molto peggio di quella che aveva prefigurato...

"Stavamo per avvertire la polizia! Eppure tu non ti sei nemmeno mosso dall'edificio, eh Matt??"

"..."

Parlava in modo strano.

Realizzò soltando quando trovò il coraggio di muovere il capo verso la sua direzione che le sue frasi apparivano strane perché tra le labbra teneva una sigaretta accesa.

Era una figura decisamente poco rassicurante.

Alta. Robusta. Rossa.

Una donnona inglese con un grande grembiuile bianco a righe rosse.

Sembrava piu' adatta a servire hamburger dietro il bancone di un fast food che a lavorare lì...

Dietro l'inferriata di un orfanotrofio inglese...

Accanto a lei, la bambina dalle lunghe trecce.

Sembrava in qualche modo incuriosita dall'incredibile staticità della situazione.

E ancora di piu' lo sarebbe stata dall'evolversi di essa.

Sembrò sbloccarsi tutto quando la donna aspirò svogliatamente l'ultimo boccone della sua consumata sigaretta, prima di gettare in terra il mozzicone e spegnerlo con la punta delle scarpe in vernice nera.

Le bastò giusto un passo per avvicinarsi completamente a lui.

Si domandò che effetto facevano le sue minuscole spalle tra le sue grandi, immense mani, quando esse sgarbatamente, lo avvinghiarono.

Come al solito, lottò per non sussultare.

Per non mostrare la benchè minima reazione.

Perché sarebbe stato maledettamente inutile.

Ha speranze, del resto, una nocciolina attanagliata da uno schiaccianoci?

La donna lo tirò su, esattamente come si tira su l'oggetto piu' leggero del mondo.

Con sforzo assolutamente pari a zero, fu costretto a tornare in piedi.

Adesso si aspettava si chinasse alla sua altezza, ma non lo fece.

Evidentemente, non avrebbe voluto neanche sprecare del tempo prezioso ad offenderlo, ad umiliarlo e magari, a comiciare a fargli provare il peso di quelle mani schiaffate contro il suo viso, lì...su quella terrazza...

Niente assaggi.  
Si passa direttamente al piatto forte, in questo orfanotrofio...

"Avanti, muoviti!!"

Lo afferrò per il polso, trascinandolo velocemente con se.

Si, trascinandolo era il termine giusto.  
Riuscire a coprire l'ampiezza dei suoi passi era praticamente impensabile per lui.

Inciampò continuamente sui suoi passi, prima di riuscire a mantenere un passo adeguato a quell'andatura.

Ma non era qualcosa che le interessò particolarmente..

Neanche alla ragazzina dalle trecce, che una volta all'interno dell'edificio, scomparve nel nulla.

Per tutto il tragitto, Mail non guardò mai di fronte a se.

Non voleva vedere dove la gigantessa lo stava portando.

Nessuno osi dire però che avesse paura.

No, Mail non ne aveva...

Ne era convinto...

Non ne aveva.

E nessuno doveva permettersi anche solo di accennare il contrario.

Vero Mail...?

Era un evento quotidiano.

Solo un evento quotidiano.

Persino piu' quotidiano del sonno, visto che il piu' delle volte non riusciva a dormire per paura di ritrovarsi bagnato...

Persino piu' quotidiano del pranzo, che per punizione, molto spesso era costretto a saltare...

No.

Non sarebbe cambiato proprio nulla.

Forse solo il posto.  
Forse solo il metodo.

Magari per temprarlo non avrebbe usato un grosso rosario di legno, come quello che per anni aveva usato Sister Mary...

Magari avrebbe usato una frusta, o una sbarra di ferro..

La chiami differenza, questa?

L'enorme tata si fermò, smettendo di trascinarlo.

Mail fu costretto a guardare di fronte la grande porta davanti a se.

**_Roger's Office._**

"Hey."

Fece appena in tempo a leggere la scritta dell'intestazione dorata, prima che il viso di lei si sovrapponesse ad essa.

Questa volta lo fece; si chinò di fronte a lui con aria estremamente minacciosa.

Tornò a stringere quasi dolorosamente le sue mani sulle spalle del bambino.

Lo scosse.

"Ti avverto: dì una sola parola sulla sigaretta di poco fa a Roger e giuro che quando esci ti faccio a fettine. Intesi??"

Quando esci...?

Quando esci da lì dentro, forse?...

Perché? Sarebbe forse rimasto qualcosa di Mail Jeeves quando sarebbe uscito da lì dentro?

Attese l'impercettibile segno d'assenso con il capo, che giunse con una manciata di secondi di ritardo del previsto, prima di rialzarsi smaniosa ed innervosita e ricominciare a trascinarlo con se.

Bussò.

Ma non attese la risposta.

Entrò senza tanti problemi all'interno del piccolo ufficio del direttore della Wammy's House.

"Eccolo quì! Sai dov'era!? SUL TETTO! E' rimasto lì tutto il giorno!"

Ebbe l'impressione che il suo braccio si stesse per staccare, quando la donna lo sollevò in alto, un cacciatore che ha appena conquistato il piu' ambito trofeo di caccia.

L'euforia delle donne era alle stelle.

Il suo tono, un misto tra l'ironia e l'eccitazione.

"..."

Il direttore, seduto alla sua scrivania al centro della stanza, non proferì parola.

Nessuna.

Si domandò che faccia potesse avere in quel momento...

Non la guardò.

Ma non di certo perché aveva paura! Sia ben chiaro!

Lui non…aveva paura di niente.

Capo chino.

Piu' chino possibile.

Chino così tanto da toccare il mento con il petto.

Ma non per paura...

"Matt..."

La sentenza...

Ecco che sarebbe arrivata la sentenza da un momento all'altro...

"…Matt…"

Lo stava chiamando.

Si domandò perché aveva sollevato il viso, a quel richiamo?...

Non era nemmeno il suo vero nome...

Senti gli occhi gonfi.

Gonfissimi.

Ma erano gonfi perché non aveva portato i suoi occhiali per tutto il giorno!

Si sa, da quel giorno in cui il rosario di Sister Mary lo colpì in un occhio, aveva perso cinque diottrie all'occhio sinistro. E sapeva bene ormai che rimanere senza occhiali per lungo tempo lo avrebbe affaticato...

E si erano arrossati!

Sì, i suoi occhi si erano semplicemente arrossati!

Non erano di certo gonfi di lacrime...

No, non lo erano.

Non lo erano.

Non lo erano.

Lui non avrebbe pianto...

Perché non c'era motivo di piangere.

Ed era sicuro, che anche il direttore lo sapeva benissimo.

Lo evinceva dal suo sguardo.

"Allora!! Dov'è!?"

L'euforia della tata era qualcosa di imprevisto, in tutto ciò.

Cominciò a guardarsi intorno frenetica.

Cercando qualcosa...

Cercando qualcuno...

"Ooooh! Eccoti quì!!"

Trovò da sola risposta alla sua domanda.

Riprese a trascinarlo con se, sino alla scrivania di Roger.

Sentì il nodo alla gola farsi sempre piu' grosso.

Inevitabile.

Era rimasto tutto il giorno fuori al freddo.

Si era un pò raffreddato.

Nient'altro.

...nient'altro...

"Hey!! MA CHE FAI!? LASC...LASCIAMI STUPIDA!! "

Una voce.

Una voce con un anomalo accento germanico.

Una voce incapace di proferire nient'altro che offese.

Il bambino biondo.

Mello.

Alzò il viso di scatto.

Cosa stava succedendo?

"LASCIAMI HO DETTO!! ROGEEEEEER! DILLE QUALCOSA!!"

Piagnucolò.

Se con la mano destra aveva trascinato Mail tutto il tempo; la sinistra adesso era impegnata a trascinare al centro della stanza qualcuno che, al suo contrario, di resistenza ne opponeva fin troppa.

"Fa come dice, Mello!"

Non trovò appoggio nel direttore.

Che con suo rammarico, lasciò che la tata continuasse il suo operato divertita.

Si ritrovarono al centro della sala, giusto di fronte alla scrivania di Roger.  
Era uno sviluppo del tutto inaspettato.

Mail rimase spiazzato.

Con cosa lo avrebbero punito?... Perché Mello era lì...?

Rabbrividì.

Sentì le mani della donna afferrarlo con fare brusco per il retro della collotta, sollevandolo quasi da terra.

Lo spinse in avanti, ponendolo di fronte a se;

Chissa', forse a causa della sua maglietta a righe, lo aveva scambiato per un gatto...

"Forza Mello! E' tutto tuo!" Esclamò trionfante.

Mello indietreggiò.

Un'enorme smorfia di dissenso prese possesso del suo volto, dipingendosi di un furioso colore scarlatto.

Indietreggiò ancora di un passo.

"Co..cosa vuoi dire??"

Erano in due a chiederselo.

Probabilmente, Mello sapeva benissimo di cosa stava parlando, in verità.

Ma Mail, proprio non capiva...

Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte..

Cercò di sfiorare con la punta delle sue scarpe la moquette rossa, stanco della scomoda posizione in cui era stato costretto da qualche minuto.

"Lo sai benissimo! FA IL TUO DOVERE! E ALLA SVELTA! "

"Non capisco di cosa stai parlando!!"

I metodi punitivi di questo orfanotrofio cominciavano a preoccuparlo sul serio...

Malgrado gli sforzi, proprio non riusciva ad immaginare cosa lo avrebbe aspettato da un momento all'altro...

"Allora vuoi proprio il gioco duro..."

L'istitutrice sbuffò.

Avvicinò maggiormente il braccio con cui reggeva il bambino con fare minaccioso verso Mello.

"CHIEDIGLI SCUSA, MELLO!"

"COOOOSA!?"

"..eh?..."

...scusa?...

"Hai capito benissimo! DOMANDAGLI SCUSA!"

"Io non chiedo scusa a nessuno! NON E' COLPA MIA SE HA BAGNATO IL LETTO!!"

Avanzò protestando.

"Mello…"

Il direttore.

La stessa voce grave di prima.

La stessa compostezza.

Si limitò a sollevare una mano dalla scrivania.

Mostrò tre dita.

Tre.

"Con questa protesta, siamo già a tre settimane di punizione, Mello.."

Mail sgranò gli occhi.

Qua...quante?...

Sarebbe stato punito Mello...?

Mello... al posto suo...?

"MA…!! ROGER, TE LO GIURO!! IO NON C'ENTRO NIENTE!! HA FATTO TUTTO DA SOLO!!"

"E vuoi che io ci creda!? Il mese scorso tu ed i tuoi amichetti avete fatto bagnare il letto a Near ben TRE VOLTE con quello scherzo infame! QUINDI ADESSO CHIEDERAI SCUSA!"

"E' UN INGIUSTIZIA, ROGER!! E' vero, io e gli altri lo abbiamo preso in giro al mattino…ma non gli abbiamo fatto lo scherzo della bacinella! GIURO SU DIO!!"

Mail non aveva mai visto il viso di un'essere umano diventare talmente rosso.

Beh...non che guardasse spesso le persone in viso...

Però in quel momento, non riuscì a non pensare che Mello aveva un aspetto a dir poco DISUMANO…

"CHE BUGIARDO!!"

"Siamo già a tre settimane e mezzo, Mello...dobbiamo arrivare a quattro?..."

Ancora il direttore.

Solenne ed autoritario.

In un simile contesto, la sua voce pacata metteva i brividi solo a sentirla...

"..."

No...

Mello non mentiva.

Non gli aveva fatto alcuno scherzo.

Era solo colpa sua se il letto l'aveva bagnato.

Lo faceva sempre.

Lo faceva quando Sister Mary decideva di punirlo anche in sogno...

Quando rivedeva il suo viso assumere quelle fattezze demoniache che tanto la caratterizavano, e scaricare tutta la rabbia repressa su di lui...

Sulla sua schiena nuda e sanguinante...

Per ore...

Ore infinite...

Sino a quando non sarebbe rimasto esamine di fronte a lei, svenuto..

Solo allora avrebbe gettato in un angolo quell'aggeggio infernale, e si sarebbe chinata a cullarlo amorevolmente...

Cullarlo come il figlio che non aveva mai avuto...

Incurante di ogni cosa...

Incurante delle lacrime, del respiro quasi assente, e di quel sangue che continuava a sgorgare copioso dalle sue inguaribili ferite...

Ed il fatto che di notte fosse solo un sogno non significava certo che facesse meno male...

L'ampia chiazza di pipì sul materasso dell'indomani mattina, non sarebbe stata che un invito a nozze, per lei...

Era un evento comune per lui...

E Mello non c'entrava proprio niente...

"Dobbiamo aspettare ancora molto?!"

Gli occhi di Mello cominciarono a diventare cristallini.

Strinse i pugni, chinando il capo.

Fumava di rabbia.

"CHIEDI SCUSA, MELLO!!"

"..."

Lanciò l'occhiata piu' rabbiosa del mondo a Roger, che impassibile, contraccambiò lo sguardo.

"Mello...domanda scusa."

Il ragazzino biondo tremò di rabbia.

"Allora!?"

Per la prima volta dall'inizio di questa penosa commedia, Mello roteò gli occhi fino ad incrociare gli occhi di Mail.

.

"..."

Ci sperò davvero tanto che il gonfiore dei suoi occhi fosse tale da non permettergli di vederlo, lo sguardo carico di odio e disprezzo del bambino biondo...

Aveva ragione del resto...  
Era vittima di un errore...  
Accusato di un crimine che non aveva mai commesso...

Accusato, sentenziato e condannato, al posto di chi, quel crimine, l'aveva invece commesso veramente.

"..sc...scus-a..."

Un filo di voce si librò nell'aria...

Quasi un ultrasuono, impercettibile all'orecchio umano..

Si sà, la bugia non può spiccare il volo come verità...

"Come?? Non ho sentito!..." Insistette la Tata.

Mello digrignò i denti.

"Mi hai sentita eccome invece!!"

"Ti sbagli, non ho sentito proprio niente! E neanche Roger! Dillo piu' forte, Mello!"

"Scusa…"

"Eeeeh!? Cosa?? Piu' forte, Mello!"

La tata si stava proprio divertendo.

"DIAMINE, MA PERCHE' DEVO PAGARE PER QUALCOSA CHE NON HO FATTO?!"

Non resistette piu'.

Si allontanò di scatto, si divincolò dalla stretta dell'istitutrice , e corse verso la scrivania di Roger, battendo entrambi i palmi delle mani su di essa.

"Siamo a quattro settimane piene, giusto per fartelo saper..."

"...ha...ha ragione lui..."

Roger venne interrotto. Non finì la frase.

Bizzarro, come poco prima non riuscivano a sentire la voce di Mello che in preda all'umiliazione piu' profonda porgeva sotto minaccia le proprie scuse; ed invece al lieve bisbiglio, appena accennato dalle labbra disidratate di Mail , tutte le persone presenti si voltarono di scatto; come attratti da un'incontrollata forza magnetica che li riconduceva a quel piccolo esserino sporco, misero e maleodorante, che da dieci minuti era sospeso quasi a mezz'aria, come fosse un gatto.

Sentì il peso degli sguardi su di lui;

Lo avvertì anche senza vederli.

"Ha ragione…lui..."

Alzò lentamente il braccio, stringendo le spalle.

La Tata comprese da quel gesto il suo desiderio di esser messo giu'.

Quasi si era scordata di averlo tenuto in quel modo per tutto il tempo.

Mail tornò in piedi sulle sue gambe;

gambe che con difficoltà riuscirono a sostenere il peso del suo corpo.

Aveva imparato bene che l'Ansia e il Terrore sono ghiotti di nervi umani..

E lui, lo aveva imparato talmente bene da negarlo continuamente a se stesso.

"Lui non c'entra n-niente...sono stato io..."

Rimasero tutti in silenzio.

Tutti.

A quanto pare, era molto bravo a spiazzare le persone.

Questo avrebbe comportato un ulteriore rincaro della dose di punizioni; ma era giusto così.

Era stato lui a sbagliare.

Nessun altro ne era responsabile, e nessun'altro doveva pagarne le conseguenze.

Solo lui.

Sister Mary gli aveva insegnato bene che ogni errore va punito con il sangue.

"Oh, no...non difenderlo, Matt! E' stato Mel..."

"SONO STATO IO!"

Lo urlò.

Lo urlò con voce rotta.

Voce rotta da una forza che fin troppo aveva represso: il pianto.

Non piangere.

Non piangere.

Non piangere, idiota. Non piangere!

Ma è difficile trattenere sette anni di lacrime...

Se fossero uscite tutte in una volta, forse sarebbero morti annegati tutti...

"So-sono sta-to...io..."

Singhiozzò.

Singhiozzò mentre lentamente si lasciava andare, incapace di tenere ancora testa alla moltepli forze prorompenti che si stavan abbattendo contro il suo misero essere...

Certo è buffo scoprire che a volte, l'aguzzino puoi essere proprio te stesso...

Le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare copiose da entrambi gli occhi.

Quel terribile dolore al petto stava diventando insopportabile.

Reggeva bene il dolore, ma il peso delle lacrime era troppo...

Le gambe tremarono.

Tremarono come due fuscelli al vento piu' freddo..

Tremarono, e tremarono ancora...

Cercò di fermarle;

Le strinse il piu' possibile.

Fu tutto inutile...

Si fermarono solo quando un caldo rigagnolo d'acqua si fece strada lungo le sue gambe gelate, percorrendole, percorrendole...

Unica carezza ristoratrice a cui poteva ancora aspirare per alcuni secondi... prima che essa terminasse sfociando sulla rossa moquette della stanza...

Allargandosi...

Movimento che andò di pari passo con quello degli occhi di tutti quanti..

Anche dei suoi..

Dopo i primi istanti di conforto, realizzò il vero, immenso danno che aveva appena combinato...

Adesso davvero, sarebbe stata la fine...

Si era illuso...sì, sotto sotto lo aveva fatto, ma...

Quello.

Quello sbaglio era la sua condanna a morte.

E l'aveva firmata con le sue stesse mani.

Guardò ai suoi piedi fino a quando il flusso non si fosse completamente arrestato.

Poi alzò gli occhi.

Li guardò tutti.

Non ci provò neanche a convincere se stesso di non essere disperato...

Di non esser terrorizzato.

Di non star piangendo.

Di non aver appena perso il controllo della sua vescica che riversò senza remore tutto il suo contenuto lì, in quella stanza, in quel momento...

Di fronte agli occhi di tutti...

Non immaginava il colore del suo viso in quel momento.

Forse era arrossito; forse invece era divenuto bianco come la morte...

Singhiozzò ancora un paio di volte, prima di gettarsi a terra, lì, in ginocchio nella sporcizia...

Nessuno osò preferire parola.

Nessuno osò farlo.  
Riuscire a scalfire il guscio di silenzio era un'impresa che nessuno ebbe il coraggio di fare..

Perché il silenzio non è piu' semplice silenzio, quando vi si miscela anche il piu' totale dello sconforto.

Nella sua ingenuità, Mello aveva tentato di aprire bocca, accennando un tentativo di parola ma...tornò sui suoi passi dopo aver testato quanto resistente ed anomalo fosse QUEL silenzio.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire, dopotutto?..

Le redini di esso, le aveva Mail...

E ne era cosciente...

I passeggeri in carrozza non si muovono, se prima il cocchiere non tira le redini, no?

Si aspettavano una risposta da parte sua..

ma stava tardando...

Fu quando Roger aveva quasi maturato l'idea di agire che Mail strinse in un pugno l'orlo della sua sudicia maglietta e...la tirò su.

La lasciò scivolare tremante lungo il suo corpo inerme, lungo la sua schiena - che di una schiena, si evinceva solo lontanamente l'aspetto - , fino a sfilarla via con qualche difficoltà, dalla sua testa.

Lo sconfortò in tutti aumentò.

Anzi, si evolse.

Si evolse in un qualcosa di simile, ma molto, molto piu' raccapricciante.

Divenne orrore.

Orrore nel vedere un ragazzino di sette anni che presentava tutte le caratteristiche tranne quelle che ti aspetti abbia appunto, un bambino di sette anni.

Sporco.

Dalla testa sino ai piedi. Non vi era una singola parte del suo corpo che non fosse sudicia e maleodorante.

Terrorizzato, anzi, "distrutto" era il termine giusto.

Riverso sulla pozza d'urina da lui stesso versata pochi istanti prima...

Ma soprattutto, un bambino che sulla schiena anzichè avere quel pallore diafano - in sintonia con la sua carnagione rossiccia -aveva un qualcosa di piu' simile ad un quadro d'arte moderna di gusto discutibile...

Un'ammasso di tagli, lividi, contusioni e dolorose ferite dall'aspetto putrescente...

Una sorta di zebra bianca striata di rosso...

Beh, forse l'intonazione con i suoi capelli vi era...ma non si poteva certo dire fosse qualcosa di desiderato...

Inarcò la schiena, offrendola ai suoi nuovi aguzzini proprio come aveva sempre fatto con Sister Mary...

Trovò la forza per farlo.

Chissa' da dove continuava ad attingerla.

Chissa' come...

"M-mi...dis...dispiace..."

Ancora quel tono impercettibile, ma che avrebbero avvertito persino i muri..

Trattenne a fatica i singhiozzi.

Strinse i pugni sulla rada moquette della stanza.

"P-punitemi...è colpa mi...mia..."

Le lacrime scivolavano giu', giu' ad alimentare la pozzanghera che la moquette aveva assorbito nelle sue trame...

Ma erano lacrime di rabbia...

Sì lo erano...

Perché Mail provava rabbia verso se stesso e per tutti i suoi maledettissimi sbagli...

Perché Mail meritava di esser punito; lo meritava. E ne era consapevole.

Perché Mail non poteva avere paura. Non gli era permesso. Era fuori discussione.

Quindi, quelle erano lacrime di rabbia...e non di paura...

Nulla cambiò.

Il tempo era come congelato.

Nessuno si rese conto di cosa stava succedendo, al di la' della straziante scena che gli si era inaspettatamente presentata dinnanzi. O meglio, nessuno voleva farlo...

Perché l'immagine di quel bambino adesso faceva paura...

Solo i rintocchi dell'orologio a pendolo della stanza, allo scoccare delle diciannove, come un incantesimo, riuscirono a riportare tutti quanti alla realtà...

L'istitutrice si ritrovò con una mano pressata sulle labbra...

Il bambino biondo trovò il coraggio di staccare lo sguardo sconvolto dal suo coetaneo, lanciando una timida occhiata all'anziano direttore, che, prima di tutti gli altri, tirò fuori tutto il suo coraggio nascosto per intervenire in qualche modo...

Era il direttore;

Quillish Wammy aveva affidato a lui quell'orfanotrofio.

Ed era suo compito intervenire.

Non doveva lasciarlo fare ad un'altro bambino.

Nè poteva permettersi che fosse una delle istitutrici ad assumersi un compito simile..

Avanzò lentamente; avanzò verso una delle prove piu' difficili della sua vita...

Si fermò giusto di fronte al bambino che a stento si manteneva ancora a carponi.

La frangetta gli copriva gli occhi, ma poteva intravederli come essi si fossero serrati di scatto nel vederlo apparire lì, dinnanzi a lui.

Probabilmente, si preparava a ricevere il primo colpo di frusta, o Dio sa con che cosa l'avessero picchiato...

Di spettacoli orrendi, Roger nella sua carriera da Direttore al Wammy's House ne aveva visti parecchi, ma lo stato della schiena di quel bambino...beh...forse era uno tra i piu' brutti...

"M...Matt..."

Sentì l'aria sulla sua testa spostarsi, Mail..

Strinse ancora di piu' i pugni e serrò i denti, preparandosi al dolore che l'avrebbe investito nel giro di pochi istanti.

Era abituato...dopotutto.

La sua schiena ne era una prova tangibile.

E quel qualcosa arrivò.

Però...

Non fu una frusta.

Non fu neanche un pesante rosario di legno..

Fu un qualcosa di inaspettato.

Del tutto...inaspettato.

Non risvegliò nessuna sensazione di dolore il delicato impatto con cui venne avvolto nella calda giacca di kashmir del direttore...

Anzi...

Fu piacevole...

Fu piacevole quanto inaspettato.

Perché?

Si sorprese, quando il direttore sollevò le sue mani livide dalla moquette, e lo fece tornare in piedi, ricomponendo i pezzi della sua dignità ormai perduta.

Lo guardò in viso.

Era proprio un disastro...

Le lacrime avevano creato un impasto con il sudore ed il sangue di una epistassi al naso di cui nessuno si era accorto.

Gli occhi erano rossi come due pomodori maturi, e con difficoltà si riuscivano a scorgere ancora le sue pupille verdi, spenti da un mondo di violenze e terrore troppo grande per essere contenuto da chiunque, figuriamoci da un bambino di sette anni...

Lo guardò ancora per qualche istante, mentre sistemava la sua enorme giacca su di lui.

Poteva scorgere la sorpresa nei suoi occhi, che continuavano a fissarlo confuso ed intontito, come una persona che ha appena perso coscienza di ciò che sta succedendo intorno a se.

Simile scena avrebbe previsto tutt'altro, ma le sue responsabilità a volte, gli imponevano anche di lasciare da parte le emozioni personali, e di agire per il meglio, anche a costo di mentire...

Abbozzò un sorriso.

Un sorriso forzato; forzatissimo.

Ma pacato e rassicurante.

Era sicuro che Mail avrebbe apprezzato comunque quel sorriso...

Gli sfiorò il viso livido con il retro della mano, lentamente...

Si lasciò accarezzare, forse ormai aveva anche dimenticato come si sussulta...

"Ma sei completamente gelato..."

"..."

Non rispose.

Forse aspettava ancora, la sua punizione...

E non capiva cosa diavolo stavano facendo.

Si voltò verso l'istitutrice, che insieme al bambino biondo, era ancora rimasta indietro ad osservare la scena turbata.

"Kate."

"S-Sì..."

La tata aveva perso tutto il suo spirito allegro che tanto la caratterizzata, si avvicinò obbediente al suo superiore.

"...fagli fare subito un bel bagno caldo, dopo di che', vedi di sistemare in qualche modo quelle ferite...credo che l'infermiera sia già tornata a casa a quest'ora..."

Rimase sorpresa dell'incredibile compostezza del suo superiore, ma del resto, c'era da aspettarselo da un tipo come lui.

Wammy's House di Winchester contava quasi sessanta bambini con quozienti intellettivi ben oltre la media; riuscire a tener testa ad ognuno di loro non era affatto un gioco da ragazzi...

"D'accordo!..."

Cercando di seguire il suo esempio, Kate scattò all'ordine ricevuto.

"Su, vieni con me, Matt...andiamo a farci un bel bagnetto..."

Roger si rialzò quando vide la tata poggiare una mano sulla spalla di Mail, incitandolo a seguirlo.

E Mello...?

Mello era ancora lì.

Immobile, con la schiena poggiata alla scrivania.

Si voltò a guardarlo Mail, mentre veniva accompagnato - e non piu' trascinato - fuori dalla donna che, questa volta, era lei a sottostare all'andatura dei suoi passi, e non il contrario.

"Cosa c'è adesso?"

Notarono tutti lo sguardo di Mail verso il coetaneo in fondo alla stanza.

"Ah...Mello..."

"..."

Si erano forse dimenticati di lui?

Si erano forse dimenticati che lui aveva assistito alla pietosa visione della "Zebra irlandese"?

"Mello, vai anche tu con loro..."

"..."

Il viso del ragazzino biondo mutò.

L'espressione turbata si trasformò in una molto piu' consona alla sua personalità.

Poggiando le mani ai fianchi, Mello sbuffò seccato, prima di obbedire al comando che gli era stato imposto senza una sola parola.

Attese che la porta si richiudesse alle sue spalle, Roger, prima di rimanere lì da solo, in compagnia dei suoi pensieri...

Dei suoi pensieri...e di un lancinante mal di testa.

Inevitabile...

Si sfilò gli occhiali, stringendo con due dita la base del setto nasale.

Cominciava davvero ad essere vecchio per queste cose..

Per certe visioni..  
La minaccia di una nuova notte passata in bianco andava concretizzandosi sempre di piu'.

Poggiò la schiena contro la porta, e rimase così per alcuni secondi.

Secondi in cui cercò di allontanare la terribile immagine impressa nella sua mente, ma dovette arrendersi...

In fondo, riconobbe che il danno che aveva ricevuto non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a quello che aveva dovuto subire quel ragazzino irlandese in tutti questi anni...

Incubo che aveva visto fine soltanto due giorni fa, data che segnò il suo arrivo al Wammy's House.

Riaprì gli occhi, e inforcando di nuovo gli occhiali da vista, si guardò intorno...

I suoi occhi caddero sulla porzione di moquette intrisa di Terrore.

...sorrise.

Beh, non che l'urina fosse qualcosa di così difficile da eliminare; ma era da tempo che desiderava avere il parquet nel suo ufficio, e poi diciamocelo, quella moquette rossa proprio non gli era mai piaciuta.

Adesso aveva la scusa buona per sbarazzarsene!

Erano quasi ad un passo dal bagno, quando ancora una volta, Mail si voltò ricercando con lo sguardo la presenza del coetaneo.

"Mello?"

"..."

"Avanti, muoviti! Oppure vogliamo far notte?"

"..."

"Mello?!"

L'istitutrice cominciò a perder nuovamente le staffe.

"Cosa ti fa credere che io abbia intenzione di venire con voi!? Ho ben altre cose da fare, senza contare che sono pure stato messo in punizione per ben quattro settimane!!"

"Me...MELLO!!"

C'era da aspettarselo;

anzi, cominciava a sorprendersi della cieca devozione con cui aveva poco prima obbedito a Roger.

Mello era Mello.

Il sangue germano non mente.

Sarebbe stato troppo umiliante per lui, sottostare davvero a qualcosa del genere...

Lo lasciò fuggire.

In fondo, meglio così.

Poggiò una mano sui capelli di Mail.

"Bah...non farci caso, Matt, quello fa sempre così...imparerai con il tempo ad ignorarlo..."

Ed insieme, ripresero a camminare verso il bagno.

Shhhhhhh...

L'odore del sapone, lo scrosciare dell'acqua contro l'immacolata porcellana della vasca e l'esalare dei vapori balsamici rendevano l'ambiente circostante talmente ovattato e sonnolento che avrebbe messo a dura prova anche la persona piu' resistente del mondo, figuriamoci quindi un fisico stanco e ferito come quello di Mail...

Seduto sul coperchio del wc, seguiva con sguardo assente il violento getto d'acqua calda erogata dal rubinetto, mentre la tata era impegnata nella titanica impresa di sciogliere con le sue enormi dita gli indissolubili nodi con cui erano legate le stringhe delle sue scarpine da tennis.

"Ooh! Finalmente!!"

Fu l'urlo di vittoria della tata quando riuscì a sfilare le scarpe dai piedi del ragazzino.

Si alzò, chiudendo la fontana.

Tastò l'acqua con una mano.

Nè troppo calda, nè troppo fredda.

"Coraggio, spogliati e salta dentro!"

Mail abbassò lo sguardo, fissando la punta dei suoi piedini adesso nudi.

Arrossì in viso.

Rossore ben presto ricambiato dall'istitutrice

"Eh!?..Oh! Sc-scusa!! Diamine, dimentico sempre quanto sono diventati pudici i ragazzini di oggi!!"

Raggiunse la porta.

"Va bene, va bene,esco fuori...ma chiamami quando sarai già dentro la vasca, ti aiuterò a lavarti...e stai tranquillo, non sbircierò! Con tutta quella schiuma poi..."

In realtà, la sua era solo una scusa.

Una scusa che le si era presentata davanti, e che proprio non era riuscita a farsela scappare...

Era lei che non voleva guardare, e non Mail che non voleva esser guardato.

Aveva paura;  
Sì, ne aveva.

Se ne vergognava, ma voleva vederle meno possibile quelle ferite.

Aveva temuto quel momento sin dal primo istante in cui Roger l'aveva incaricata di aiutarlo a fare il bagno, quindi quell'esitazione le aveva fornito esattamente la scusa che sperava.

Si sentì una meschina; ma non potè impedirlo.

Era successo tutto così all'improvviso...

E quei tre-quattro minuti impiegati da Mail per togliersi ciò che rimaneva dei suoi vestiti ed entrare dentro la vasca le avrebbero permesso di far pace con il cervello...

E le servirono; almeno così disse a se stessa quando entrò dentro alla sala da bagno e aiutò Mail a fare un bagno come si deve.

Non erano poi così...terribili, ripetè a se stessa.

Ma di questo, proprio non riuscì a autoconvincersene.

Erano ferite orrende.

Vive. Vivissime, come se fossero state appena inferte...

Piu' le guardava, piu' inorridiva.

Non c'era angolo della sua schiena dove non fossero presenti.

Cercò di non pensarci.

Si chiese in che razza di posto avesse mai vissuto nei suoi sette anni di vita, e che visione del mondo avesse coltivato...

Considerato ciò, non c'era assolutamente da sorprendersi delle sue reazioni...

Proprio no...

...plick...plick...

Il rubinetto gocciolava nella vasca ancora piena, rovinando la sua perfetta immobilità.

Era stato chiuso male, evidentemente.

Fu come un ritorno della dispettosa gocciolina d'acqua piovana di quella mattina.

Roteò gli occhi verso di essa, mentre avvolto da una morbida accappatoio di spugna, era tornato a sedere sul coperchio del wc.

"Aaah, bello vero?? E' sempre splendida la sensazione che si ha subito dopo un rilassante bagno caldo!"

La tata si sforzò di riacquistare la sua allegria in fretta e metter da parte l'orrore, mentre con una asciugamano frizionava vigorosamente i capelli bagnati del piccolo genio.

"Sì..."

Annuì Mail.

In realtà, non ci aveva neanche mai pensato.

Non aveva mai fatto un bagno; nel suo vecchio orfanotrofio, si faceva la doccia tutti insieme due volte a settimana.

Andavano davvero diversamente, le cose quì...

"Uhmm...Roger mi ha detto di metter qualcosa su quelle ferite, solo non mi ha detto COSA...uhmmm..vediamo cosa abbiamo quì..."

Si voltò verso un piccolo armadietto a muro contenente alcuni medicinali di automedicazione e cominciò a controllare ad uno ad uno i vari flaconi.

Mettere qualcosa...sulle sue ferite?

Per fare cosa?...

"Trovato! Mercuro cromo! Dovrebbe andare bene, non brucia e disinfetterà tutto a meraviglia!"

"A cosa serve...?"

Già, a cosa serve?

A cosa serve cercare di riparare qualcosa di irrimediabilmente rovinato?

"Uh? Come a cosa serve?.."

Ancora; le sue domande dalle risposte quasi retoriche stupirono la tata del Wammy's House, che molto spesso si trovava lei a fare delle domande a quei bambini dall'anomala intelligenza che il contrario...

Avvicinò al wc un piccolo sgabello e vi si sedette sopra.

Scoprì la schiena di Mail dall'accappatoio: ancora, una nuova pugnalata allo stomaco.

Proprio non riusciva ad abituarsi a quella visione.

"Tel'ho detto, è un disinfettante...ma non preoccuparti, non brucia per niente! Daremo una bella spennellata e vedrai che tra qualche settimana sarà passato tutto!"

Senza attendere oltre, cominciò a spennellare delicatamente la schiena con quella sostanza cremisi dall'odore pungente; l'abbinamento con il rosso delle ferite rendeva il tutto uno spettacolo ancora piu' raccapricciante...

Lottò per non farsi cogliere dai conati di nausea.

Diamine..perché non avevano un'infermiera ventiquattro ore non-stop al Wammy's House??

"...le ferite non guariscono…"

Si fermò.

In che senso?...

Aveva sentito davvero bene?...

No, doveva per forza essersi sbagliata..

Riprese a spennellare.

"Ma cosa dici, Matt...certo che guariscono! Tra qualche settimana saranno solo un brutto ricordo!"

Mail si voltò.

La guardò con un mezzo sorriso accennato sul viso.

Sorriso ironico, ma sincero.

Sorriso di colui che apprezza una bugia detta a fin di bene...

"Anche il professore di scienze la pensa allo stesso modo. Ma io non ricordo un solo istante della mia vita in cui non siano state lì…non sono mai guarite..."

Comprese il significato di quelle parole;

Lo comprese anche perché poteva constatare personalmente quanto fossero speciali quelle ferite nauseanti.

Alcune avevano addirittura creato un incavo tra i tessuti muscolari.

Erano ferite "coltivate" giorno dopo giorno.

"..."

Chiuse con forza il flacone del mercuro cromo.

Prese le garze che aveva preparato poco prima, cominciando a srotolarle.

Cosa dire...?  
O meglio, come?

"La guarigione di una ferita dipende da molti fattori, Matt...non sempre sono in grado di guarire da sole; a volte necessitano cure e attenzioni...se su una ferita provochi una ferita, e poi ancora un'altra ferita ed un'altra, ed un'altra ancora...beh...in quel caso non guariranno mai...non ne avranno il tempo..."

"..."

Discorso scontato.

Lo sapeva benissimo Mail...

Doveva trovare un paragone...

Cosa piu' facile a dirsi che a farsi;

Non poteva permettersi di essere troppo diretta con lui; aveva già sofferto abbastanza.

La stessa delicatezza che aveva usato poco prima per lavare la sua schiena sfregiata, adesso avrebbe dovuto applicarla anche ad ogni singola parola che gli avrebbe rivolto.

Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa.

Alla svelta.

E l'occasione le si presentò quasi immediatamente.

"Guarda quella goccia ad esempio!"

Scosse il braccio del bambino, richiamando la sua attenzione sulla stessa goccia d'acqua continua che cadeva giu' dal rubinetto malchiuso della vasca da bagno.

"L'acqua non riesce a ricompattarsi...perché non fa in tempo. E non ci riuscirà mai, fino a quando il rubinetto continuerà a gocciolare..."

Allungò un braccio verso la manovella del rubinetto, stringendola con forza, sino a quando non fu abbastanza stretto da non permettere a nessun'altra goccia di fuoriuscire da esso.

Ottimo esempio, Kate - disse a se stessa. Quella goccia continua cominciava ad essere snervante; e adesso aveva addirittura messo fine ad essa unendo l'utile al dilettevole.

Attese che l'ultima goccia rimasta in bilico sul rubinetto arruginito cadesse giu' e creasse i suoi cerchi concentrici; ma al contrario dei suoi predecessori, essi non trovarono alcun erede in grado di perpetuare la loro lunga stirpe...

Il rubinetto aveva smesso di gocciolare, e questo significò che all'esaurirsi delle vibrazioni, l'acqua si sarebbe calmata...

E Mail guardò l'intero processo.  
Non con gli occhi di qualcuno che si trova per la prima volta di fronte ad un fenomeno della fisica così basilare, ma con gli occhi di qualcuno che vuol trascendere quel fenomeno...che vuole andare oltre ad esso..

Non l'aveva mai paragonato a se stesso. Non ne aveva motivo, del resto.

Non trovava nulla di simile in lui nell'acqua.

L'istitutrice attese una manciata di secondi in perfetta immobilità, studiando la reazione del bambino di fronte al suo esempio.

Non era sicura che fosse servito.

Forse, dopo una giornata simile, era troppo chiedere ad un fisico sfinito come il suo di continuare a comprendere ancora esempi e paragoni...

Fece spallucce, prima di tornare a dedicarsi al lavoro di poco prima lasciato incompleto..

Cominciò ad avvolgere accuratamente il torace e la schiena del bambino nella larga fascia sterile, facendola aderire il piu' delicatamente possibile a quella pelle tumefatta. Quasi quasi si sentiva di dargli ragione...

"...non succederà la stessa cosa a me..."

Aveva ormai abbandonato l'idea di un suo commento; anche se sotto sotto non lo aveva fatto proprio del tutto..

Senza fermarsi, la tata alzò lo sguardo per alcuni istanti, per poi tornare a riconcentrarsi sulle bende.

Testardo.

Ma non si può chiedere di non esserlo, ad una persona che è riuscita ad abbandonare l'Inferno camminando sulle proprie gambe...

Se non fosse subentrata la rassegnazione, forse non sarebbe riuscito a non impazzire in tutti quegli anni...

"E perché non dovrebbe, sentiamo?"

"Perché le mie ferite non possono guarire..."

"..."

"..."

"Non..."

Doveva dirlo?...

...Sicura?

"...Non è che non guariscono, Matt. E' che non gliel'hanno mai permesso."

Si era ripromessa di non essere così diretta.

Ma si era trovata ad un bivio.

Schiaffargli in viso una così significativa verità gli avrebbe fatto male.

Non farlo, sarebbe stato come sminuire le sofferenze del suo passato.

E tra le due opzioni, di certo aveva preferito la prima.

"..."

Fissò la garza, fermandola con dei gancetti.

Aveva previsto che non avrebbe risposto.

E infatti non si era sbagliata.

Non rispose.

Non rispose perché era troppo per lui.

Perché quello che _gli stavano _distruggendo senza pietà, era l'ultimo.

L'ultimo filo di rassegnazione a cui si era aggrappato con tutte le sue forze per sette lunghi anni.

_E' normale. Le ferite non guariscono mai._

Dio, come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere ancora se avesse smesso di crederci?

Era il suo balsamo mentale che alleviava il dolore di quelle frustate quando diventava troppo forte da poter sopportare...

Era il suo nutrimento principale quando sentiva i morsi della fame divorarlo dopo giorni di digiuno...

Era l'unica consolazione che gli veniva concessa pur di non sprofondare in un baratro ancora piu' orrendo; la disperazione.  
Non sarebbe rimasto piu' niente di lui, se qualcuno lo avesse convinto del contrario...

La donna finse di ignorare quel brividò che scosse il suo intero corpo.

Finse, appunto.

"Adesso però, quì avranno tutto il tempo per farlo; La tua schiena ne ha già subite troppe di ferite, e nessuno ne aprirà altre...le lasceremo guarire..."

Cambiò tono.

Tornò allegra.

Si voltò ancora, Mail.

Questa volta potè leggere la sorpresa nei suoi occhi.

"Ma...io bagno il letto..."

"Non siamo frettolosi, adesso! Curiamo una cosa alla volta!"

Mail non intendeva questo; Kate lo sapeva.

Ma era un ottimo modo per sviare il discorso.

Lui ne fu spiazzato; lei amaramente divertita.

"Queste le faremo vedere domani anche a Jean, l'infermiera che lavora quì. Sono sicura che anche lei ti dirà che tra un paio di settimane saranno del tutto guarite..."

Bugia.

Avrebbero lasciato sicuramente delle vistose cicatrici.

Ma almeno, le cicatrici non fanno piu' male come prima...

E sarebbero state alle sue spalle, esattamente come lo sarebbe stato tutto il suo passato...

"...per le altre ferite, penso ci vorrà molto piu' tempo...forse anni...non c'è mercuro cromo per quelle..."

"Altre ferite?"

Non aveva altre ferite, Mail.

La schiena era il punto preferito di Sister Mary.

Ed era piu' che evidente...

"Le ferite dell'animo, intendo..."

Ferite dell'animo...

Erano così che si chiamavano...?

Il terrore...

L'ansia...

La rassegnazione...

...la pipì a letto...

Anche quelle...sono ferite?...

Non riuscì a camuffare ancora il timore di dirle, quelle parole.

Stava risvegliando forse troppe consapevolezze in lui...

Ma agli occhi di Mail, ella apparve estremamente seria.

Non poteva averlo preso in giro.

"...però lasciando guarire quelle esterne, e' già un primo passo per curare tutte le altre, non pensi anche tu?..."

No, non pensava Mail.

Non capiva neanche cosa intendesse dire.  
Non capiva, perché non immaginava neanche che suono potesse avere mai una frase simile...

Capiva solo che aveva talmente tante lacrime dentro di se che avrebbe voluto piangere all'infinito.

Ma non poteva farlo...

Perché a Mail non era permesso farlo...

...o forse sì...?

Si alzò di scatto; movimento brusco che intaccò impeccabilmente la precaria armonia venutasi a creare...

"Ti aspetto giu', vado a vedere dov'è fuggita quella piccola canaglia tedesca..."

Già..

Il bambino biondo...!  
Mello...

Non avrebbero davvero...?!

"A..aspetta!"

Mail afferrò timidamente l'orlo del lungo grembiule della tata.

Quella frase gli fece tornare in mente una questione lasciata in sospeso..

"Uhm?"

Rilasciò lentamente la stretta.

Il suo sguardo mutò lentamente..

"La...punizione..."

"Eh?"

Si quasi dimenticata di come aveva avuto inizio quella lunga, terribile esperienza...

Ma lui era lì, pronto a ricordarglielo.

Attendeva ancora qualcosa da lei.

"Non verrò punito...per quello che ho fatto?"

Punito...

Punito per cosa?!

Punito per aver dimostrato di possedere ancora un briciolo di quell'umanità che persino sette anni di sangue non erano riusciti a lavar via?

Se non avesse avuto prova di quanto la sua dignità possa esser stata calpestata e deformata nei suoi sette anni,

davvero, avrebbe fatto fatica a credere di avere di fronte a se un bambino talmente _ostinato nella sua rassegnazione_...

"Sì, certo che verrai punito!"

Voleva una punizione?

Bene. L'avrebbe avuta.

"Quì però abbiamo metodi punitivi diversi, che possa piacerti o meno!"

Mise le mani ai fianchi, e alzò il viso altezzosa.

Il bambino non si mosse.

Una punizione era pur sempre una punizione...

La tata tornò china di fronte a lui.

Per la seconda volta quel giorno, cinse con le sue grandi mani quelle minuscole spalle ferite.

Non si sorprese, Mail...

Ma ammise di essersi lasciato quasi abbindolare dalla paradossale gentilezza che gli aveva riservato quella donnona dai modi grossolani..

Deglutì, in attesa della sua imminente sentenza.

"Innanzitutto, non voglio piu' sentirti dire che queste ferite non guariranno! Ti terrò d'occhio, sai? Guai a te se non seguirai le cure come si deve! Voglio che queste siano le spalle piu' sane e lucenti di tutto l'istituto! E' chiaro!!"

No, non scherzava.

Il suo era un tono serio. Serissimo.

Per tutto il tempo che era rimasto con lei, proprio non l'aveva mai sentita così seria ed autoritaria come d'allora.

Solo , c'era qualcosa di terribilmente spiazzante nelle sue parole.

Qualcosa che Mail stentò sul serio a capire.

Ma ancora di piu' stentava a credere perché, in un tono così severo, quasi dispotico riuscisse a sprazzi ad intravedere un incongruente filo di...gentilezza, e ancora peggio, di dolcezza...

Sensazioni raramente provate...

Sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre, ed annuì velocemente alla seconda, durissima, richiesta di conferma.

"E NON E' TUTTO!"

Tornò rigido sulla propria schiena.

"Se Mello o qualcun'altro dovesse prenderti in giro, beh sappi che da questo momento in poi HAI L'OBBLIGO di contraccambiare ricordando a tutti i suoi amichetti che anche lui, sino all'anno scorso, non solo bagnava il letto almeno una volta a settimana, ma anche

che per l'intero mese successivo al suo arrivo, tutti quanti erano convinti che lui fosse _un'adorabile femminuccia dai soffici capelli biondi_! OHOHOH! Sono sicura che non solo non avrà piu' il coraggio di prenderti in giro, ma passerà come minimo una settimana chiuso in camera sua a prendere a pugni il suo cuscino! Ghghgh!"

Dentro di se, ammise di aver un tantino esagerato con queste "pericolose rivelazioni".  
Voleva molto bene a quella piccola peste bionda, ma era estremamente divertente per lei vederlo fumante di rabbia.

Sotto sotto, sperò che Mail non seguisse proprio alla lettera questo suo _insolito ordine_, però...beh...forse sarebbe potuto essere piu'

divertente di quanto si aspettasse...

Ad ogni modo, l'espressione piu' che perplessa assunta dal bambino di fronte, la fece seriamente dubitare che Mail avesse preso sul serio

le sue parole.

Non era nemmeno riuscita a mantenere lo stesso tono del primo ordine; diavolo, doveva proprio far pratica con la recitazione.

Si sforzò di riassumere la tonalità iniziale, prima di enunciare il terzo ordine.

"Non ho ancora finito!"

...ancora?

Si chinò ancora, questa volta di fronte a lui.

Avvicinò minacciosamente il suo viso a quello del bambino.

Mail ritirò istintivamente il viso indietro, sorpreso.

Lei ricoprì comunque anche quella di distanza, spostando la sua grande mano sulla nuca scarna.

Voleva proprio sottolinearla, la severità di quest'ultimo castigo.

Parlò solo quando fu sicura che lui la stesse _ascoltando sul serio._.

"...non osare piu' torturare te stesso in questo modo..."

Ci provò, si impegnò davvero a mantenerlo, quel tono autoritario tanto efficace ma...non fu del tutto convinta del risultato.

"..."

Poteva percepirlo, come il respiro di Mail diventasse via via sempre piu' veloce..

"Se bagni il letto, se piangi, se hai paura o se stai male...non significa che tu sia un debole e che meriti di esser punito in quel modo!

Non è con quel tipo di punizioni che si guarisce, Matt! TOGLITELO DALLA TESTA!"

Lo scosse.

Alzò il tono di voce.

Alterata.

Mail chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli di riflesso.

"..."

"Quelle reazioni sono solo delle prove. Prove per dimostrarti che vivi; Prove per dimostrarti che nonostante il tuo corpo sanguinasse patento le pene dell'Inferno, la tua grande, immensa tenacia ti ha permesso di rimanere saldamente aggrappato a quel briciolo di umanità che loro hanno brutalmente cercato di portarti via!

Non si accorse nemmeno di aver gradualmente addolcito il tono di voce, nel proferire quelle parole...  
Non si rese neanche conto dell'istante in cui la stretta sulla nuca del bambino si era trasformata in una salda, protettiva carezza...

Lo sentì tremare.

I brividi sul suo corpo avvolto ancora dall'umida accappatoio si moltiplicarono...

Ma diamo ancora una volta la colpa al freddo...lui non si offende, dopotutto...

"_Questa_ è la tua punizione, Matt! E come tale, sei tenuto a rispettare rigidamente ogni ordine! HAI CAPITO BENE?!""

Si rialzò in piedi.

Sentì il sangue cominiciare a pompare piu' veloce nelle sue vene.

Sentì la rabbia condensarsi e divenire un tutt'uno con lei.  
Cercò di trattenersi.

Ma le sorse difficile farlo quando arriva finalmente il momento in cui puoi esprimere senza mezzi termini tutto ciò che

avresti voluto dire sin dall'inizio.

"..."

E lui...?

Aveva avuto ciò che desiderava...

Aveva ottenuto un modo per espiare i suoi peccati.

Avevan approfittato della sua debolezza per saccheggiarlo alla prima occasione proficua.

Avevan sgretolato,

pestato,

rovinato senza alcuna pietà ogni Menzogna a cui si sforzava di credere;unico conforto per sette lunghi anni...

Non gli avevan lasciato piu' nulla di ciò che gli apparteneva.

L'avevano messo a nudo, a nudo di fronte ad una verità a cui lui non poteva credere,

Una verità in cui lui non _voleva credere..._

E nessuno sembrava pentito di averlo fatto.

Ed in cambio?...

Una_ punizione._

_Una punizione esemplare che si sarebbe protratta nel tempo..._

Una punizione avrebbe completamente cancellato ogni cosa di _Mail Jeevas_.

No, non si era sbagliato. Quel giorno sarebbe stata proprio la volta decisiva, per lui...

Le pile scariche di Mail Jeeves non avevano smesso di funzionare; erano state sostituite.

E lo erano state prima ancora che esse si esaurissero del tutto.

Col tempo, era certo che non si sarebbe piu' riconosciuto...non aveva memoria, di un Mail Jeeves diverso...

Allora... perché...?

Perché gli apparivano irrefrenabili come cani rabbiosi, quelle lacrime che nessuno adesso gli vietava di sguinzagliare...?

Cominciarono a rigare le sue gote silenziosamente, una dopo l'altra, e la sola idea che avrebbe potuto farle uscire liberamente sin quando non sarebbe stato soddisfatto, non faceva che incrementare quella raffica infinita...

Era già un carosello di lacrime e singhiozzi quando la tata gli porse dei vestiti puliti e profumati, aiutandolo a rivestirsi.

Non disse nulla sulle sue lacrime.

Sembrava quasi soddisfatta di essa...

"Comunque, se proprio vuoi che te lo dica, io sono ancora convinta che la pipì a letto sia stato uno scherzo di Mello! Sai cosa fa quella piccola carognetta?! Si alza di notte insieme ai suoi scagnozzi ed immergono la mano del povero malcapitato in una bacinella di acqua gelida...e sfido io a non fare la pipì a letto in quel modo!! Near e Linda sono i suoi bersagli preferiti...stai attento a non diventarlo anche tu!!"

Agitò un dito con fare autoritario.

Apprezzava lo sforzo; ma chiunque avrebbe capito che si trattava di una messa in scena..

Il suo tono era completamente diverso da quello di prima...

Non era una buona attrice.

"Dai, rivestiti...è meglio fare in fretta,tra poco serviranno la cena! Sarai affamato..."

Ma era troppo impegnato per farlo.

Le lacrime cadderò giu', dritte sulle mani della tata che continuò a fare il suo lavoro ignorandole.

"Avanti, non farti vedere in lacrime dagli altri ragazzini...altrimenti Mello non la smetterà piu' di prenderti in giro...e ti farà bagnare il letto per un mese di fila!"

Lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso, comunque...  
ma sapeva che in fondo, se Mello avesse saputo la verità, non se la sarebbe poi presa piu' di tanto a far credere di esser lui il responsabile...

Anzi, probabilmente avrebbe gonfiato maggiormente il suo ego.

Si avvicinò alla porta.

"Vado a vedere dove si è cacciato Mello; tu finisci di rivestirti e scendi giu', ok?"

Ancora una volta, approfittò di una scusa qualsiasi per divincolarsi.

Cominciava a sentirsi di troppo..

Era una donnona grande e grossa, ma difficilmente riusciva ad ignorare le lacrime;

In questo caso però, non avrebbe avuto senso cercare di placarle quando era stata proprio lei poco prima a dirgli di poter piangere quanto avesse voluto _per punizione._

Abbracciarlo? Coccolarlo amorevolmente tra le sue braccia?

No, non sarebbe servito assolutamente a niente...

Sarebbe stato l'ennesimo, finto, pateticissimo gesto d'amore che Mail aveva già ricevuto chissà quante volte..  
Magari proprio da quelle persone che si son divertite con la sua schiena...

Chiuse la porta.

Difficile. Non le era mai apparso così difficile in tutta la sua vita, un gesto talmente semplice.

Rimanere solo dopo tutto ciò faceva uno strano effetto...

Ancora di piu', lo faceva rimanerlo in compagnia delle sue lacrime...  
Fastidiose.

Urticanti.

Davvero molto, molto invasive.

Un vero tormento..

Di cui doveva però liberarsi come fosse stato il veleno del piu' pericoloso serpente a sonagli…

Era tardi.

Gli avevan detto di sbrigarsi, e di non farsi vedere così davanti a tutti gli altri.

Stropicciando quei suoi poveri occhi maltrattati, cercò di porre fine alla loro silenziosa ma prorompente marcia.

Però...

Certo che era proprio strano...

Era strano che non ci avesse riflettuto nel primo istante in cui aveva messo piede nel Wammy's house.

Il Signor Quillish Wammy, quel vecchietto buffo nella sua eleganza e semplicità, non gli aveva mai chiesto come si chiamasse.

Si era rivolto a lui come "Matt" sin dal primo istante in cui le sue pesanti, rugose dita si posarono la sua piccola, sporca testolina rossa.

Mail Jeeves era solo un nome. E di quel nome, a lui non interessava assolutamente nulla.

Mail Jeeves era rimasto in Irlanda; in quel minuscolo paesino nelle campagne di Dublino dove vi era un piccolo orfanotrofio cattolico con una suora conosciuta come Sister Mary.

Quando Quillish Wammy arrivò in Irlanda, Mail Jeeves morì.

Non esisteva piu'.

I pochi documenti ufficiali erano stati bruciati.

Adesso c'era Matt.

E le ferite di Matt non erano come quelle di Mail;

le ferite di Matt sarebbero guarite;

Perché ne avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per farlo.

Perché quì non ci sarebbe stata nessuna Sister Mary a picchiarlo.

Perché lui non meritava di esserlo...non lo aveva mai meritato.

Perché Mail si nutriva di rassegnazione; Matt si sarebbe nutrito di speranza.

Anche a costo di doverla forzare, quella speranza a cui lui aveva tanto rifiutato di aggrapparsi per timore...

Timore che fosse tutta una finta..

E che l'avrebbe fatto scivolare giu', nel baratro della disperazione...

...adesso però, le avrebbe creduto. Perché Matt non aveva piu' bisogno di mentire a se stesso...

Stava facendo il nodo alle scarpe, quando la porta del bagno si aprì lentamente.

Si voltò a guardare.  
Riconobbe immediatamente i ciuffi di capelli biondi lisci che facevano capolino dalla porta.

Era Mello.

Ed era anche imbarazzato.

Molto.

"Mello..."

Arrossì ancora piu' furiosamente nel sentir nominare il suo nome;

l'accento irlandese era…strano.

Ma non era l'accento ad averlo fatto arrossire, così come avrebbe voluto far credere a se stesso.

Entrò.

"Adesso sei decisamente molto piu' avvicinabile di prima...non puzzi piu' di topo morto!"

Sorrise.

Ne era contento.

Lui rimase serissimo.

Mello tirò fuori un gameboy.

"Ti era cascato poco fa, nell'ufficio di Roger...cavolo, era davvero ridotto male..."

Glielo porse.

Era il suo!?

Stentava davvero a crederlo...

"Era pieno di graffi, le batterie scariche e persino i pixel erano andati. Ho sfidato Near a sistemarli, e come al solito, mi ha battuto...adesso funzionano perfettamente."

Sbuffò verso l'alto, sollevando un ciuffo della sua bionda frangetta e digrignando i denti.

"...hai tolti anche i graffi!"

"Oh beh, quella è stata la cosa piu' semplice!"

Non gli avrebbe mai chiesto scusa, Mello.

Ormai stava cominciando a conoscerlo.

Bene...neanche lui ci teneva tanto a ricevere le sue scuse, in fondo...

Avevano pareggiato i conti.

"Grazie."

No.

Questo non doveva dirlo.

NON a Mello.

Ancora, il colore del viso del ragazzino biondo divenne rosso come se vi avessero versato un intera boccetta di mercuro cromo sopra.

Quell'emotività l'avrebbe portato all'esasperazione, ne era certo.

Non rispose; Serrò i denti ancora una volta e si avvicinò alla porta.

"Ah, e comunque, sappi che non starò in punizione per quattro settimane!! LA CIOCCOLATA LA FREGHERO' A NEAR E FORSE ANCHE A TE!!"

E dopo aver urlato queste parole, sbattè senza alcun ritegno la porta del bagno.

Ecco in cosa consisteva la punizione...

E sembrava rosicare parecchio, per giunta.

Beh, gli stava bene offrirgli la sua cioccolata;

O di "fargliela rubare", se proprio il suo orgoglio non gli avrebbe permesso di accaparrarsela senza trasgredire alle regole.

Sì, gli stava indubbiamente bene.

Prendendo in considerazione ogni cosa, era stato uno scambio decisamente a suo vantaggio.

Anche con Mello.

Gli scambi al Wammy's House, erano davvero molto strani...ed anche le punizioni...

Mello aveva condiviso il bottino con tutti gli altri sciacalli del Wammy's House.

Ed inoltre, gli avrebbe dovuto offerire anche la sua cioccolata.

Avevan preso tutto, di lui.

Le sue convinzioni, le sue consolazioni...le sue ferite...

Tutto.

Anche la cioccolata, forse.

E in cambio...?

In cambio aveva avuto una nuova vita, concetto che le altre ferite, quelle del suo animo, non riuscivano ancora a concepire...

La sua anima sanguinava ancora troppo, per poter comprendere il termine nel pieno del suo significato, e forse, chissà, per tutta la sua intera esistenza, non lo avrebbe mai saputo...

L'unica cosa certa per il momento, era che esso avrebbe significato che la sua schiena sarebbe guarita...

E per Matt, era sufficiente.

Era ampiamente sufficiente per fargli capire che non c'era cioccolata al mondo in grado di poter pareggiare uno scambio simile..

Fine

_Un particolare ringraziamento va ai prereaders (**MCMXC **– **Seles Wilder**) per le prime opinioni e correzioni, e a **Ciui Ciui** che mi ha betata _

_Inoltre, ringrazio tantissimo **Elaisha** per avermi permesso di prendere spunto dalla sua versione del passato di Matt in Irlanda e di Sister Mary (dalla fanfiction "17 gennaio" ) _

_Inoltre, un mega ringraziamento va a tutti coloro che leggeranno questa fanfiction! Grazie!_

_  
Rei-chan_


End file.
